The present disclosure relates to an optical system.
Recent mobile communications terminals have been provided with camera devices to allow for video calls and for images to be captured. In addition, as the functionality of camera units included in the mobile communications terminals has gradually increased, camera units for mobile communications terminals have been gradually required to have high resolution and high performance implemented therein.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized or lightened, there may be limitations in implementing a camera having such high resolution and high performance.
In order to solve these problems, recently, lenses to be used in such camera units have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and a lens module has been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement high resolution therein.